Un Drarry, bacterialmente hablando
by Vampisandi
Summary: La cepa bacterial de Draco es la más poderosa y mortífera. Luego de conjugarse con la de Potter, podrán vencer a los Viruleys que los atacan. Bacterias!Drarry. CRACK, porque el slash y el crack conquistarán al mundo.


**Título: **Drarry, bacterialmente hablando.

**Autoras: **Vampisandi y a-lunática

**Beta: **caribellieh

**Género: **CRACK

**Clasificación: **PG

**Advertencias: **Err. Draco y Harry son bacterias. Ginny un virus. Hay "reproducción sexual". Lalalala.

**Disclaimer: **Nada es nuestro y somos pobres, aunque si nos dedicáramos a la psicología sacaríamos bastante por todos los traumas que les vamos a causar. Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling, esto es sin fines de lucro. Sólo la idea bizarra es nuestra.

**Resumen:** La cepa bacterial de Draco es la más poderosa y mortífera, luego de conjugarse con la de Potter, podrán vencer a los Viruleys que los atacan. Bacterias!Drarry.

**Notas por Luni: **No. No estamos locas. Y no, no hacemos esto para volverlas locas. Bueno, ambas seremos biólogas y si ya leíste "Drarry, físicamente hablando", no deberías espantarte (tanto). [Nota por Vampi: Si no lo han leído, deben ir a leerlo]

**Notas por Vampi**: Ya deberían saber que no soy buena para la salud mental de nadie… No es que esto sea un plan para conquistar al mundo ni mucho menos, claro que no... lalala. [Nota por luni: ¿han leído "El sirenito"?, si no deberían. Ah, y "Almuerzos", que es un fic serio y trabajado, para que vean que no sólo escribe crack].

**Drarry, bacterialmente hablando.**

A Draco no le gustaban los virus, y los virus que más odiaba eran los pelirrojos. Su cepa bacterial había odiado a los Viruesleys desde hacía más siglos de los que podía recordar.

Además, su cepa bacterial era la mejor. No de hecho, su género era el más poderoso y letal que existía hasta aquel momento en la evolución. Draco no entendía por qué ahora todos temían a ese virucito de RNA que se moría con un simple lavado de manos. Por Berlín(1) que él y todos sus compañeros de nivel evolutivo tenían un buen genoma de DNA, o sea, ellos tenían cromosomas. Cro-mo-so-mas, con muchos genes y todo; los virus ni siquiera estaban vivos.

Draco recuerda ese el día, el día fatídico en que un virus se logró colar hasta su caja de Petri(2) y empezó a infectarlos a todos. Y claro, por obviedad, tenía que empezar por Potter, aquella bacteria con quien alguna vez ―hacía algunos minutos― había hecho conjugación.

Como siempre, el mencionado Potter no murió, resultó que se había vuelto resistente ―¡resistente!― mientras a las otras pobres bacterias se les salía el citoplasma y se les rompían las membranas. Joder con Potter, pensó Draco mientras comenzaba la expresión de las proteínas de su flagelo(3) y se acercaba a Potter, nadando a través del medio de cultivo(4).

Potter era un inepto, creía fervientemente que los Viruesleys no podían hacer daño por la simple y sencilla razón de que a él no le había pasado nada. Aunque Draco no quería echarlos porque dañaran a las bacterias sino porque habían intentado infectar a alguien de su cepa ¡Ja! Como si sus proteínas fueran compatibles. Pero la ofensa no se le olvidaba y tenía que vengarse.

Y bueno, mientras planeaba el plan perfecto para atacar a ese Viruesleys, podría intentar hacer Transferencia horizontal (5) con Potter, porque si éste era inmune a los pelirrojos... Draco debía asegurarse y adquirir los mismos genes de inmunidad.

*

Potter observó como Malfoy se acercaba, la verdad era que estaba preocupado por los Viruesleys rondando por ahí, porque la cepa de Malfoy no tenía aún la resistencia ¿Qué tal si infectaban a Malfoy, se le salía el citoplasma y nunca más podía hacer transferencia con él? Eso era grave, no quería aceptarlo, pero le había gustado la conjugación de esa vez ―hacía unos minutos― así que empezó a preparar las enzimas para hacer el pili(6) y pasarle el plásmido de resistencia a Malfoy.

―¿Eres f positivo, Potter?(7) ―preguntó Draco, como si no lo supiera ya. No importaba; haría todo lo posible por mantener su existencia hasta que se dividiera y dejara clones.

Draco Malfoy, miembro de la cepa más mortífera y resistente de su género ―tenía resistencia a más de cuatro antibióticos― no se dejaría matar por unos virucitos de ARN, aunque tuviera que conjugarse con Harry, otra vez.

―Por supuesto, Malfoy ―le sonrió altivamente, el muy creído―, ¿interesado? ―agregó.

Las enzimas de Draco se revolucionaron. Su flagelo dio unos latigazos más hasta que estuvo a una distancia bastante minúscula, pero le respondió con un tono indiferente.

―Puede, últimamente me ha interesado eso de ser Hfr(8) y parece que contigo alcanzaría mi objetivo ―respondió Draco, acercándose más a Harry, hasta que el pili de éste hizo contacto con su pared celular.

―Espero que no le tengas miedo a mi pili, Malfoy ―dijo Harry, como aceptación, alejándose un poco de Draco.

Draco bufó.

―Oh, por favor, Potter; he visto mejores.

Harry se lo tomó como un reto personal y volvió a unirse con Malfoy. Oh sí, Draco podía sentir el plásmido pasando a través de los lípidos y las proteínas y cuando el DNA circular(9) entró en su citoplasma, casi suelta un suspiro de alivio.

―¿Cuánto tiempo te queda? ―preguntó Harry, retrayendo su pili sexual, pero sin alejarse de Draco, quien se mantenía cerca de él moviendo su flagelo.

―Pues depende, Potter, si lo haces más interesante... ―de pronto, la luz entrante disminuyó considerablemente, interrumpiendo sus palabras; Draco empezó a brillar, sus proteínas luminiscentes reaccionando a ese estímulo.

Ahh, Harry no podía resistir eso, le daban unas ganas enormes de entrar en replicación(10); Draco brillando era fantástico, su luz fluorescente en la oscuridad iluminaba su lado de la caja, hacía que se vieran los fosfolípidos bailando en su membrana; era simplemente maravilloso.

No pudo retrasar su división celular por más tiempo, por más que quisiera hacerlo y estar junto a Draco brillante; su cromosoma comenzó a duplicarse y todos sus genes se activaron hasta que comenzó la división de su pared celular, formándose la línea por donde se partirían sus membranas y finalmente dejó de saber qué sucedía… lo último que censó Harry con su sistema de comunicación, fue a las proteínas bioluminiscentes de Draco…

Draco vio cómo se dividía esa bacteria con la que había tenido la mejor transferencia de su vida. Suspiró pesadamente y se alejó flagelando. De pronto descubrió a uno de los Viruesleys y sonrió macabramente. El virus se acercó pensando que podría infectar a Draco y así terminar con su cepa, pero no contaba con que había adquirido la resistencia, así que no pudo dañarlo. Draco le dio un flagelazo y el virus fue lanzado fuera de la caja de petri, al fin había vencido, pero había que estar alerta, esos virus eran como un medio de cultivo específico, nunca se acababan.

Una vez el virus hubo abandonado la placa, Draco censó que dos bacterias se acercaban hacia él nadando.

―¿Eres Malfoy? ―preguntó uno de los clones de Potter, que aún no aumentaban de tamaño hasta ser bacterias adultas.

Draco activó su maquinaria enzimática.

―Sí, y puedo enseñarles a ser resistentes a los antibióticos ―dijo, casi coqueteando.

Las dos bacterias nadaron más cerca.

―Mejor nos pasas ese gen tuyo para brillar en la oscuridad ―dijo un clon de Potter.

―No se lo di a Potter I, ¿por qué se lo daría a sus clones? ―preguntó Draco, retrayendo su flagelo.

―Ahh, pero Potter era sólo uno, ¿nunca te has preguntado cómo es la transferencia con dos bacterias a la vez?

Draco sintió como los genes implicados en la generación de su Pili sexual comenzaban a activarse. Hacer transferencia con Potter había sido una de las mejores experiencias bacteriales de su ciclo de vida; transferir genes hacia dos Potters al mismo tiempo... wow. Sintió cómo tanta actividad provocaba su división. Lástima que ya no sabría cómo sería la transferencia con dos Potter al mismo tiempo, pero al menos, sus clones(11) tendrían a dos Potters para divertirse. Y entre dos Dracos y dos Harrys… las cosas sí se pondrían interesantes.

Fin.

Notas:

(1) Berlín: dios de las Bacterias, contracción entre Bacteria y Merlín.

(2) Caja o Placa de Petri: son unos vidrios circulares con paredes utilizados para cultivar bacterias. En ellos se prepara el medio de cultivo(4), estos medios tienen los nutrientes necesarios para que la bacteria viva.

(3) Flagelo: es como una cola, formada de proteínas que permite que las bacterias naden.

(5) Transferencia Horizontal: Es la "reproducción sexual" de las bacterias. Es cuando una bacteria le pasa a otra plásmidos que tienen genes que a la otra bacteria le sirve.

(6) Pili sexual: Es el medio por el cual se "anclan" las bacterias para luego hacer Transferencia.

(7) F+, (8) Hfr, F-: F+ sería como el activo, el que da una copia de un plásmido y el F- el que la recibe. En este caso, Harry es el activo LOL. Hfr es cuando el plásmido se integra al cromosoma.

(9) DNA circular; plásmidos: los plásmidos son DNA circular que está en el citoplasma de las bacterias. Contiene genes de resistencia a antibióticos. Decimos circular porque también hay cromosomal y lineal (no cari, no hay cuadrado LOL).

(10) Replicación de DNA: en bacterias, primero se duplica el DNA y luego se parte la célula en dos, generando clones (11). Sí, dos Harrys y dos Dracos idénticos.

_¿Horas al siquiatra? ¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo?_


End file.
